evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
S-Mart
' '''S-Mart' is a department store that Ash Williams and his girlfriend Linda worked at. The company's slogan is: "Shop Smart, Shop S-Mart." S-Mart's first appearance in the Evil Dead franchise (and only on-screen appearance) was in the film Army of Darkness, but has since gone on to appear in various comic books and video games. History The early history of the S-Mart company remains mostly unknown, though we do know that it was founded sometime before the 1970s by a man simply known as "Mr. Smart", or one of his family members. The earliest known store was located in Detroit, Michigan in 1979. Unlike it's future larger department store-like locations, this S-Mart was a small convince store on a street corner set up more like a gas station, with snack foods, sodas, and magazines being their primary source of sales. By the 1980s and 90s, S-Mart had expanded into a nation-wide chain of stores. One of the Michigan locations severed as the place of employment for Ash Williams. How long he had been employed with the company varies from universe to universe, though most versions of him seem to have been working at the store during the time he took a weekend trip to a cabin in the mountains. It is upon his return from the aforementioned trip (and 1300 AD) that various versions of Ash either choose to stay with the S-Mart company, choose to leave, or are outright fired. In Other Media Video Games * While the store is never directly mentioned by name, Ash and his new girlfriend Jenny are seen in their S-Mart uniforms in the opening cut-sceen of the video game Evil Dead: Hail To The King. * S-Mart appears in a brief flashback in the opening sequence of the Army of Darkness Defense mobile game. Comic Books Army of Darkness Comics * S-Mart serves as one of the main settings for many of the Army of Darkness comic books published by Dynamite Entertainment. The comics explore the history of the store and many of the departments never touched upon by the Army of Darkness film. Shop 'Till You Drop Dead, a four issue miniseries, primarily takes place entirely inside Ash's S-Mart store. Evil Dead 2 Comics * While no S-Mart store is ever physically seen throughout the Evil Dead 2 comics, it has been mentioned by name on two separate occasions. Known S-Mart Locations * Detroit, Michigan (Ash's store featured in the climax of Army of Darkness and numerous comics, possibly the first S-Mart location or headquarters) * Forest Green/Crystal Lake, New Jersey (Exclusive to Earth-818793, only known "Supercenter" location) * New York City, New York (Exclusive to Earth-2149) * Los Angeles, California * England, Circa 1300 AD ** While the "medieval" location is simply the Detroit store of the Ash And The Army of Darkness Universe teleported across time and space, it remains unknown if it was ever sent back to it's proper location. * Ash's Ancient Greek S-Mart (exact location unknown, evolved to become "Univers-Mart" in a reality where it was never destroyed) Gallery S-Mart Shop 'Till You Drop Dead.jpg|The exterior of Ash's store (Shop 'Till You Drop Dead #1) S-Mart1992.1.jpg|S-Mart exterior from ''Army of Darkness #1992.1'' S-Mart1300AD.jpg|Ash's S-Mart is teleported to 1300 AD (Ash And The Army of Darkness #1) S-MartFuriousRoad.jpg|S-Mart, 20 years into the apocalypse (''Army of Darkness: Furious Road'' #1) S-Mart Supercenter.jpg|The S-Mart Supercenter in New Jersey (Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash #1) SMart-DarkmanVsAOD-2.jpg|The S-Mart of Los Angeles, California (Darkman Vs. Army of Darkness #2) SMart1979-AODVol3-7.jpg|S-Mart of Detroit, Michigan, circa 1979 (Army of Darkness Volume 3 #7) SMart-AODVol2-10.jpg|An alternate design of Ash's S-Mart (''Army of Darkness'' Volume 2 #10) DeltaVandalized-AvAOD0.jpg|Ash's Oldsmobile is vandalized outside S-Mart (''Ash Vs. The Army of Darkness'' #0) Trivia * S-Mart's mascot, which debuted in the Shop 'Till You Drop Dead comic, is a little yellow ball with arms and a face resembling company owner Mr. Smart (complete with handlebar mustache). It is officially known as "The S-Mart Price Slasher", as it is often seen wielding a large kitchen knife. * S-Mart is an amalgamation between the real world franchises K-Mart and Walmart. * The video game Evil Dead: Endless Nightmare (based on the [[Evil Dead (remake)|2013 Evil Dead film]]) features an in-game store called the "A-Store" where players can purchase weapons and upgrades. The "A-Store" logo is a direct homage to S-Mart's logo seen in Army of Darkness. On Other Wikis * S-Mart on the Dynamite Entertainment Wiki ** S-Mart Supercenter on the Dynamite Entertainment Wiki Category:Locations Category:Terminology Category:Fictional Companies